super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Naked Snake (SSBU)
Naked Snake (SSBU) Snake is a veteran fighter appearing in the roster for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (SSBU). Contrary to his Solid Snake incarnation in SSBB, Snake is now portrayed as Naked Snake from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. His moveset has undergone quite a few changes to represent this new incarnation. Attributes Snake sneaks into SSBU with a more stealthy and tactical approach than in SSBB. In SSBU, Snake is faster and lighter than in SSBB. His weight is now comparable to other human fighters such as Link. Snake is happiest on the ground where he can zone out his opponents using his claymore mine and grenades. His best KO option is to tranquilise his opponent with his tranquilliser gun (which replaces the Nikita Missile Launcher from SSBB) and then send his opponent skyward with a Fulton Recovery Device (which replaces the Cypher from SSBB). Snakes new stealth camouflage helps him hit opponents with his tranquilliser gun and catch any off-stage opponents with his arieal spike. Moveset * Neutral-Attack: ''3-Hit CQC Combo.'' ** Snake performs a 3-hit CQC combo (same as Snake in SSBB). * Up-Attack: ''Uppercut.'' ** Snake performs an uppercut (like Snake in Project M). * Side-Attack: ''Side Kick.'' ** Snake performs a side kick (see SeanAltly's Snake for Mugen). * Down-Attack: ''Prone Stab.'' ** Snake goes prone and stabs outward with a knife (like Snake in Project M). This attack can trip the opponent. * Dash-Attack: ''Dive Roll.'' ** Snake performs a dive roll (same as Snake in SSBB). * Up-Smash: ''Stinger Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher.'' ** Snake equips the Stinger and aims upward. Then, a target appears above Snake's head. As you hold the smash button, the target begins moving straight-up. (You can move the target to the left or right by tilting the left analogue stick.) The longer you hold the smash button, the higher the target rises. When you release the smash button, Snake shoots a missile that homes in on the targeted location. The missile explodes on contact or when it hits the targeted location. * Side-Smash: ''3-Hit Knife Combo. '' ** Snake performs a 3-hit knife combo (like Snake in Project M). * Down-Smash: ''Claymore Mine. '' ** Snake plants a claymore mine (like Snake's Down-Smash in SSBB). Snake can crawl over the mine without setting it off. * Final-Smash: ''Homing Missile Strike. '' ** Snake calls in a missile strike that homes in on targeted opponents (same as Snake in SSBU). * Neutral-Air: ''Jab.'' ** Snake performs a mid-air jab (see SeanAltly's Snake for Mugen). Can combo into other aerial attacks. * Up-Air: ''Knife Slice.'' ** Snake slices his knife in an arc above his head. * Forward-Air: ''Vertical Kick.'' ** Snake performs a vertical sex kick (see SeanAltly's Snake for Mugen). * Backward-Air: ''Drop Kick.'' ** Snake performs a dropkick (like Snake in SSBB). * Down-Air: ''Double Punch. '' ** Snake punches twice diagonally downwards (like Ryu's Down-Air in SSB4). The second punch spikes. * Neutral-Special: Grenade. '' ** Snake can cook and throw a grenade (same as Snake in Project M). * '''Up-Special: 'Fulton Recovery Device. ** Snake flies straight-up on a Fulton Recovery Device (see MGS: Peace Walker). You can angle the FRD to the left or right using the left analogue stick. However, if Snake uses the FRD beside a sleeping or stunned opponent, he will attach it to the opponent instead. Then, the FRD will fly off stage and K.O. the opponent unless she can mash her controller enough to break free (like the Beetle item in SSB4). Like Snake's previous up-special, the FRD travels a great distance but leaves Snake vulnerable to attack. * Side-Special: ''Tranquiliser Gun.'' ** Snake shoots a tranquiliser round that puts the opponent to sleep for a short time (like Snake in Project M). Snake must reload after three shots. * Down-Special: ''Stealth Camouflage. '' ** Snake turns his Stealth Camouflage on or off. When it is on, Snake is invisible until his battery (which is displayed beside his character portrait) runs out. When it is off, his battery begins to recharge. * Grab: Sleeper Hold. ** Snake grabs and holds the opponent in a sleeper choke hold. You can drag the opponent forwards or backwards by holding the attack button and tilting the left analogue stick left or right (like Snake in Project M). * Pummel: ''Choke.'' ** Snake chokes the opponent (same as Snake in SSBB). * Up-Throw: ''Suplex.'' ** Snake performs a suplex (same as Snake in SSBB). This is Snake's best kill throw. * Forward-Throw: ''Osoto Gari.'' ** Snake performs an Osoto Gari throw. Set knock-back for throwing opponents into a placed claymore mine (same as Snake in Project M) * Backward-Throw: ''Seo Nagi.'' ** Snake performs a Seo Nagi throw. Set knock-back for throwing opponents into a placed claymore mine (same as Snake in Project M). * Down-Throw: ''Silent Choke Release.'' ** Snake stealthily lies the opponent down in front of him (same as Snake in SSBB). Good for tech-chasing. * Floor (Back): ** Snake kicks twice toward his head. * Floor (Front): ** Snakes performs a breakdancing kick (same as Snake in SSBB). * Floor (Trip): ** Snake kicks to the front and back (like Snake's Down-Smash in SSBU). * Edge (<100%): ** Snake gets up and performs a quick slide kick (same as Snake in SSBB). * Edge (100%+): ** Snake gets up and performs a sideways knife slash. Shield Shield: Cardboard Box. * Snake equips a cardboard box. Like Yoshi's shield, it does not shrink in size, but gets darker until it breaks. If Snake perfect-shields an opponent's attack, the 'Alert!' sounds plays and an '!' appears above the opponent's head. Taunts Up-Taunt: * Snake salutes his opponent. Side-Taunt: * Snake gestures towards his opponent and says, "You're pretty good". Down-Taunt: * Snake makes a call on his Codec with no reply (same as Snake in PM). However, if Snake is fighting an opponent on the opponent's home-stage, then Major Zero, Para-medic, or Sigint will answer the call and converse about the opponent (like Codec Calls in SSBB). Cheer Snake! Snake! Snaaaaake! Victory Theme 'Alert!' Theme (same as Snake in SSBB).